


Happy Birthday Little Leprechaun (2)

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Happy Ending, Jokes, Laughter, Love, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: Some of my best friend's are fairytales, they've been there since once upon a time and will be there forever after.Prompt: "You are all remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?"
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday Little Leprechaun (2)

**Author's Note:**

> halfway through the story it is written differently and that's because I wrote it from Grayson's perspective in a sense. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone, but I felt I needed to point that out ahead of time.

"Is he home from school yet?" Billie asks, as she anxiously walks to the door.

"No not yet." Silver shakes her head.

"What time is it?" Billie asks, pulling out her phone.

"5 after 4." Silver says, still watching for the bus.

"I take off for his birthday, and the bus is late!" Billie tosses her hands.

"He's coming home at least. It's not like someone kidnapped him." Silver smiles.

"Don't even put that idea in my head!" Billie warns.

"Sorry." Silver smiles. "Oh look here comes the bus now!"

"Finally!" Billie says, as she and Silver run out the door to greet Grayson.

_

The bus backs up their driveway as Billie and Silver safely wait at a distance.

_

The bus parks and then the bus driver gets out.

_

"He had a good day." The driver says with a smile.

"Oh good!" Silver smiles.

"Laughed the whole way home." The driver chuckles, walking to the back side of the bus.

"He does love riding the bus. Especially with all of the bumps." Billie smiles with a nod.

_

The driver opens the side door, locking it in place, and then he starts to lower the chair lift.

_

The assistant inside of the bus, pushes Grayson in his wheelchair over to the lift.

_

Grayson giggles and squeals happily when he sees his two Auntie's waiting.

_

"Hi bubba!" Billie waves.

"Hi my love!" Silver smiles.

_

The assistant pushes Grayson in his wheelchair onto the lift, setting the chair's break, and then they step back.

_

The bus driver lowers the lift, bringing Grayson to the ground safely.

_

"Hi love!" Silver greets, walking up the bus to retrieve Grayson.

_

Grayson giggles as he reaches the ground.

_

"Did you have a good day at school bubba?" Billie asks, as she stands behind Silver.

_

Grayson nods.

_

"Oh good." Silver smiles.

"You guys have a good day. Happy birthday Grayson." The driver smiles, unlocking Grayson's break.

"Thank you." Silver smiles at the driver.

_

The driver pushes Grayson's chair over to Silver.

_

Silver and Billie walk inside with Grayson.

_

Billie gets Grayson out of his chair once they're inside.

__

Silver takes Grayson's shoes and sweatshirt off of him.

_

Billie turns around so Silver can give Grayson a kiss.

_

"Have a good nap my love." Silver says, kissing Grayson's forehead.

_

Grayson smiles.

_

Billie carries Grayson to his room and she lies him down.

__

"Okay bubba you take a good long nap. So when you wake up we can have some cake, you'll open presents, and your uncle's will be coming over!" Billie smiles, as she tucks Grayson in.

_

Grayson rubs his face sleepily.

_

"Get some rest bubba. I love you." Billie kisses Grayson's cheek.

_

Billie turns on lullabies before she leaves Grayson's room.

__

Silver pulls out the bubble guppies’ decorations.

_

"Do we have everything?" Billie asks, her perfection anxiety setting in.

"Jay is bringing the cake and Will is bringing the presents they got." Silver shrugs.

"But we have balloons, streamers, and cardboard cutouts?" Billie mentally goes over her list.

"We even have the giant 6 you insisted on." Silver nods.

"Good." Billie smiles. "Now hurry, we only have 2 hours!"

"Yes Captain." Silver giggles.

_

Billie rolls her eyes.

__

Little ears start to listen, they hear the sound of lullabies.

_

_"Would you stop sticking shit on me? It goes on the wall!" Billie shouts, in a high-pitched voice._

___

_Silver laughs loudly._

___

_"No I think this one goes-"_

_"Jay Halstead if you grab my ass one more time-!" Billie warns._

___

_Silver snorts as she laughs more._

___

_"Do you guys take anything seriously?" Will asks, chuckling._

_"Yeah okay Robocop." Silver says obnoxiously._

_"Silver! God dammit!" Billie shrieks. "Big red control your girl!"_

_"I'm not his anything." Silver scoffs._

_"I don't have any control over her." Will says._

___

_Jay laughs._

____

Little eyes open up to a bright room.

__

A little body sits up on the bed, stretching out their arms, and stretching their legs.

__

The little legs slide to the side of the bed, letting their feet hang over the edge, and then their feet touch the wooden floor.

__

The little person walks themselves out of the bedroom.

__

_"Oh! Someone's awake!" Auntie Silver says excitedly._

___

The bedroom door opens and four adults are standing in the hallway.

_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAYSON!" The adults shout happily._

___

Grayson looks around seeing bubble guppies everywhere, balloons of different colors and ones that say **happy birthday!,** and even Grayson's name is spelled out across the wall.

_

Grayson smiles as he looks at everything.

_

_"I think he likes." Auntie Silver smiles, nudging Billie._

_"He definitely likes." Auntie Billie agrees with a smile._

_"Are you hungry buddy? I got you some ice cream." Uncle Jay winks._

___

Grayson gargles in amusement.

_

_"Uh no! We are not going right into dessert! Sorry bubba not even on your birthday, I made barbeque." Auntie Billie sternly says._

___

Grayson giggles when Uncle Jay rolls his eyes.

_

_"Alright cake after." Uncle Jay nods, like he's playing along._

_"Everyone to the kitchen before Auntie Billie spanks Jay." Auntie Silver makes a face at Grayson._

___

Grayson growls with a smile.

_

_"Yeah no one wants that." Uncle Will agrees._

___

Grayson takes Billie's hand and everyone walks to the kitchen together.

__

Grayson gasps when he sees presents stacked from the table to the ceiling.

_

_"Turning 6 is a big deal." Uncle Jay smiles down at Grayson._

___

Grayson hisses in agreement.

_

_"It's true. We're very happy you've made it this far." Auntie Silver nods._

_"We're very proud of you too bubba." Auntie Billie picks Grayson up._

___

Grayson looks at his Auntie Billie.

_

_"How about you blow out your candles." Uncle Will suggests, holding up Grayson's birthday cake with burning candles._

___

Grayson smiles at his bubble guppies cake with his name on it.

_

_"Ready bubba?" Auntie Billie takes a deep breath._

___

Grayson giggles _._

___

_"Take a deep breath!" Auntie Silver smiles, as she tickles Grayson._

___

Grayson inhales deeply _._

___

_"3... 2... 1...!" Uncle Jay counts down._

___

Auntie Billie and Grayson blow out the candles together.

_

_"Yay!" Everyone cheers._

_"Now we sing, because who follows the rules?" Auntie Silver says sarcastically._

_"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Grayson. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sings together._

___

Grayson giggles as he turns bashful.

_

_"Present time!" Uncle Jay shouts._

_"I'll serve the food, I know Auntie Billie is starving." Auntie Silver teases._

_"Thank you." Auntie Billie nods._

___

Grayson lifts his shirt to show his belly.

_

_"You're hungry too?" Auntie Billie asks, tickling Grayson's belly._

___

_Auntie Silver walks to the other side of the kitchen to plate some food for everyone._

___

_Uncle Will follows Auntie Silver to cut the cake and plate it with ice cream._

___ _

_Auntie Billie and Uncle Jay sit at the table with Grayson to open presents._

___

Grayson giggles excitedly as he rips the wrapping paper on his presents.

_

_Uncle Jay throws the paper everywhere. Annoying Auntie Billie with each piece of paper._

___

_Uncle Jay whispers something in Auntie Billie's ear making her hit uncle Jay._

___

Grayson shakes his head.

_

_"Grayson she hit me!" Uncle Jay whines._

_"Oh wow like Grayson will side with you." Auntie Billie scoffs._

___

Grayson taps his chin to pretend that he's thinking about something.

_

_"Yeah Uncle Jay Grayson knows better!" Auntie Silver teases, as she brings plates of food to the table._

___

Grayson looks up at Auntie Silver and Uncle Will.

_

_"Thank you." Auntie Billie smiles at Auntie Silver._

___

_Auntie Silver hands Auntie Billie and Uncle Jay their plates. While Uncle Will carries his plate and Auntie Silver's plate._

___

Grayson looks between the adults as they all sit at the table with him.

_

 ** _(You are all remarkably well behaved tonight. What did you do?)_** Grayson thinks to himself as he growls sassily at his Auntie's and his Uncle's.

_

_"What are you trying to say?" Auntie Silver asks, scrunching up her nose at Grayson._

___

Grayson smiles.

_

_"He thinks we're up to something." Auntie Silver scoffs at Billie._

_"Your poker faces kind of suck." Uncle Jay teases._

_"You suck Jay Halstead!" Auntie Silver sticks out her tongue._

___

_Uncle Jay copies Silver, by sticking his tongue out at her._

___

_"Very mature." Uncle Will chuckles._

___

Grayson laughs.

_

_Billie rolls her eyes, "They're silly huh Grayson?"_

___

Grayson nods with a smile.

_

_"I love you too Grayson." Auntie Silver smiles, blowing Grayson a kiss._

___

Grayson smacks his lips together to blow Auntie Silver a kiss.

_

_"Aw!" Auntie Silver gasps._

_"Hey what about me?" Auntie Billie pouts._

___

Grayson looks at his Auntie Billie and he smacks his lips to blow her a kiss.

_

_"Thank you, I love you too." Auntie Billie says, kissing Grayson's cheek._

_"Anyone for cake?" Uncle Jay asks._

_"We've barely-"_

_"Holy shit Uncle Jay!" Auntie Silver laughs._

_

_Uncle Jay looks down at his empty plate._

_

 _"I eat more than I talk_." Uncle Jay shrugs, as he gets up from the table.

_"Too bad you and your brother don't put on weight." Auntie Silver pokes Uncle Jay's belly as he walks past her._

_

Grayson squeals after his Auntie Silver poked Jay's belly.

_

_"Hey I like the abs!" Auntie Billie argues._

_"I'm not saying they're a bad thing." Auntie Silver defends. "I'm just saying, a little tummy wouldn't be bad either."_

_

Grayson nods as he pokes his own chubby little belly.

_

_"Sorry we're men now, we're more muscle." Uncle Jay flexes his arms._

_

_Auntie Silver rolls her eyes._

_

_"That's hot." Auntie Billie bites her lip._

_"I think Auntie Billie is thirsty Grayson." Uncle Will jokes._

_

Grayson nods with a smile.

_

_"Like you know what that means." Auntie Billie scoffs at Grayson._

_

_Auntie Silver laughs._

_

_"Now how is it that you want us chubby but you-?" Uncle Will looks at Auntie Silver._

_"I was raised to hate my body. I'm trying to grow from it, but any weight... I just hate my body." Auntie Silver gets up from the table._

_

_Auntie Billie nods having similar feelings about her own body._

_

_"So I hate my stomach. But I love a chubby belly on those I love." Auntie Silver says, tickling Grayson's sides._

_

Grayson wiggles in his chair and he pushes his Auntie Silver's hands away.

_

_Auntie Silver laughs as she returns to her seat._

_

_Uncle Will rests his hand on Auntie Silver's knee._

_

_"Big piece or little piece?" Uncle Jay asks, holding two plates of cake._

_"Open up about insecurities and then eat your feelings." Auntie Silver says sarcastically._ _"Big piece please."_

_"I'll take the small, and little ice cream." Auntie Billie smiles at Uncle Jay._

_

Grayson's eyes widen as Uncle Jay gives him the biggest corner piece.

_

_"Holy shit Jay!" Auntie Billie gasps._

_"It's his birthday." Uncle Jay shrugs._

_"Sugar crash will hit hard later_." _Auntie Silver mumbles._

_"So Grayson was your birthday all that you hoped for?" Uncle Will asks, giving Grayson a smile as he looks at him._

_

Grayson looks at his Auntie Billie and his Auntie Silver. The two women that have been a constant presence in his life since birth.

_

_Auntie Billie and his Auntie Silver are making faces at each other. They both laugh when they see Jay and Will are looking at them funny._

_

Grayson's very grateful for his Auntie's and he loves them dearly. He knows they'll always love him, they'll do anything to keep him safe, and they'll always be in his life.

__

Grayson then looks at his Auntie's _boyfriends,_ the two men they've taught him to call Uncle Jay and Uncle Will. They're new to Grayson's life, and their love for Grayson almost matches his Auntie's love for him.

_

Grayson's grateful for Uncle Jay and Uncle Will. Not just because they make his Auntie's happy and they keep them safe. But also because they keep Grayson safe, they go out of their way for Grayson and his Auntie's, and they're pretty funny guys.

__

_"So what do you think Grayson? Did we do a pretty good job for your birthday?" Auntie Billie asks, revisiting Uncle Will's question._

_"I know it wasn't much... But I hope you liked it anyway." Auntie Silver smiles._

_

 ** _(Some of my best friends are fairytales, they've been there since once upon a time and will be there forever after.)_** Grayson thinks to himself with a smile. He growls with a nod at his Auntie's and his Uncle's. ** _(You're all I need.)_**


End file.
